Compliance: A OneShot
by TwilightStarLaughter
Summary: P&P, Darcy and Lizzy are just having a small banter. Please review and let me know how it flows! also located under Jane Austen


Disclaimer: I am not nor ever have been Jane Austen. This snippet is intended to remain as a one-shot. Also, this is really the first thing that I have ever written. So be kind.

* * *

On many days during the courtship of Mr. Darcy and Miss Elizabeth Bennett, one could assuredly find them deep in conversation attempting to ignore the whispers of family and the stares of guests. On such a day, the fiancés were engaged in discussing Shakespeare's _The Taming of the Shrew_. While they discussed the likelihood of Katherine's compliance, Mr. Darcy made such a statement, "For you my dearest, I would happily agree to any falsehood."

Elizabeth was indeed surprised and could barely contain her mirth in asking, "Is that so, Mr. Darcy? Well then, what do you think of the fine weather that we are blessed enough to enjoy" For she knew that the thunderstorm raging through the properties of Longbourn and Netherfield was by far the strangest weather they had experienced that season.

Barely hiding his own smirk, Mr. Darcy replied in kind, "The breeze is fair, the sunshine warm, and the sky a brilliant shade of blue. Indeed, I cannot imagine a finer day."

"No? For I must disagree sir, the weather does not please me at all. It is a horrid day for anything but staying indoors." By now the companions were speaking softly and holding back their smiles in an effort to avoid the intrusion of others upon their banter.

"My regrets, Miss Bennett, you are quite right. One should have known that the weather was foul considering the manner in which we have spent the day. By staying indoors."

"I am glad to see that my influence has humbled you enough to admit your own failings," said Elizabeth with a break in her smile. "But truthfully, the praises and feelings which you have bestowed upon me have yet to be fully accepted. Indeed, I was prepared in every manner to expect a life of a spinster. And still I am the same. You must be engaged to the most obstinate, impertinent, average young woman of your acquaintance. I fear one day that this will dawn upon you and that I will be left to truly become a spinster."

Upon saying this, she had looked away so as not to have to view her fiancé's profile when learning of her fears. She was afraid that once they were acknowledged, he actually would see reason and indeed abandon her. Thinking thusly, his response and the passion in which he delivered it startled her into looking into his eyes and seeing the conviction of his love for the first time.

"Miss Bennet, Elizabeth," he hesitated seeking her unspoken permission to address her thusly, "once again you have caused me to reevaluate my previous thoughts. I had believed that no compliance on my part would be too great for the purpose of pleasing you. But no, never shall I leave you dear Elizabeth. Your liveliness of mind and stubbornness are just a couple of the many reasons for which I adore you."

With a smile and a bit of mischievousness, he added, "And as I told Miss Bingley a few months ago, you are by far the handsomest woman of my acquaintance. Never shall I think otherwise."

Surprised by his sudden show of affection, Elizabeth tried nearly in vain to lighten the mood. "Once again, my dearest Mr. Darcy, you have succeeded in thwarting my silly thoughts." And after a moment of reflection on what he had said, she exclaimed, "Did you truly speak thusly to Miss Bingley? I must imagine she would have been quite a state."

Laughing at the difficult memory, he said, "Yes, I did, and yes, she did seem to be rather shocked. However, it has been true for quite some time, and should you like, I would announce it to the world. But I ask once simple favor."

"Please sir, tell me how I can be of service. There must be something to repay you for your kind addresses to me and my family."

Shaking his head at her continued gratitude, he asked "Simply this, Miss Elizabeth, would you do me the honor of addressing me as Fitzwilliam?"

* * *

Reviews are appreciated!!!! : D


End file.
